


In Which Harry is Restless and Merlin is Worried

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Merlahad [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes care of a bedridden Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry is Restless and Merlin is Worried

“No no no, don’t get up.”

Merlin waltzed over to Harry’s bedside to stop his partner from rising.

“Merlin, I think I can handle standing for two minutes.”

“No, you need your rest.”

“I’ve been resting for months.”

This was true. Harry had spent quite some time in the hospital, and was now bedridden at home, with Merlin constantly at his side. He didn’t mind Merlin always hovering over him; after all, they _had_ been in a relationship for many years. But Harry was growing agitated with being trapped in one room all day. He wanted to run around outside and fire guns and spend time with the newer agents.

“Yes, you have. But whenever you try to stand, you fall, and whenever you fall, I have a mini-heart attack, and I don’t want the both of us ending up in the hospital, okay?”

Harry smirked. “But then maybe you’d have to spend all day in bed with me.”

Merlin joked, “Then who will take care of us?”

“Percival can. I’m sure he won’t mind. And if he won’t, we’ve got two bright young agents who can help us for years.”

“The only helping Eggsy and Roxy would do is assure that we get into a nice nursing home.”

“That’s still something.”

Both men were giggling as Merlin sat on the side of their bed. Merlin took one of Harry’s hands in his own and laced their fingers together. They were silent for a moment, then Harry spoke again: “You know, Merlin, once I’m able to walk, we should really get married.”

Merlin’s eyebrows rose. “Oh really?”

“Yes. We’ve been in a relationship for thirty years, and I love you more than anything. It’s time. Hell, I don’t see why we can’t just bring a registered minister into this room and get married right here. Being fully recovered from being shot in the face isn’t a requirement.”

“Harry, you’re an idiot.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is.”

“Good. So do you want to wait until I can stand, or do you prefer to just call Percival and tell him get his arse down here and marry us?”

“I’ll get the phone. I highly doubt he’s busy at this time of day.” Merlin leapt up from the bed and grabbed his phone from the nearby desk it was laying on.

“If he is, tell him he’s standing in the way of true love.”

Merlin laughed as he dialed Percival’s number.


End file.
